memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2369
At least 48 log entries were made on the Captain's log for the in 2369. Entrants * Jean-Luc Picard * Captain Edward Jellico ( ) Entries Return from 19th century * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46001.3. Everyone who should be in the 19th century is safely there and those who should be in the 24th are here. Mister Data has been restored to us, head and all, and Samuel Clemens will write the books he was to have written after our encounter." ( ) Search for the USS Yosemite * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46041.1. We have located the , a Starfleet science vessel sent to the Igo sector to observe a remote plasma streamer. The ship has not been heard from in several days." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46043.6. The reprogrammed biofilter was effective in removing the alien microbes from Mr. Barclay and four crew members. The microbes have been returned to the plasma stream." ( ) Mission to Rekag-Seronia * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46071.6. We have been called to the aid of a transport ship which has been attacked near Rekag-Seronia. Hostilities between the two factions on that planet have intensified recently, threatening an important Federation shipping route." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46073.6. We have arrived without incident at Rekag-Seronia where two members of Ambassador Alkar's delegation have been waiting. They have joined us to report on the situation in the capital city." ( ) Discovery of a Dyson sphere * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46125.3. Starfleet has dispatched two science vessels to study the Dyson sphere while we proceed to Starbase 55." ( ) Mission to the Amargosa Diaspora * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46154.2. The ''Enterprise has entered the Amargosa Diaspora, an unusually dense, globular cluster. We have the daunting task of charting this vast region." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46191.2. The tetryon emissions in Cargo Bay 4 have ceased, and there have been no further indications of alien intrusions. All ''Enterprise crew members are safe and accounted for, but we are still left with some unanswered questions." ( ) Supply mission to Tagra IV * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46192.3. We have arrived at Starbase 112 and are loading relief supplies destined for Tagra IV, an ecologically devastated planet in the Argolis Cluster. We have also taken on a rather unusual passenger." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46193.8. We have arrived at Tagra IV and have begun delivering supplies. In the meantime, I am faced with a crisis of a different nature." ( ) Return from Marlonia * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46235.7. Ensign Ro, Keiko O'Brien, Guinan and I are returning to the ''Enterprise after a fascinating visit to the planet Marlonia." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46236.3. We've taken Lurin and his men into custody. The Ferengi Alliance has quickly disavowed any knowledge of these renegades. With the mining operation closed and our crew back on board, we can now turn our attention to other problems." ( ) Rendezvous at Deinonychus VII * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46271.5. The ''Enterprise has entered orbit of Deinonychus VII but our scheduled rendezvous with the supply ship ''Biko'' has been delayed for another 48 hours. In the meantime, many members of the crew are taking advantage of the delay to pursue their own projects, myself included." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander La Forge and Mr. Data believe they have found the cause of the mysterious malfunctions which have been plaguing the ship." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46278.3. Both Commander Data and the ship's computer have been restored to normal operation. Our rendezvous with the supply ship ''Biko has proceeded as planned." ( ) Mission to Tyrus VIIa * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46307.2. We have just come into orbit of Tyrus VIIa to monitor progress on the Tyran particle fountain, a radically new mining technology. The project has been fraught with problems and is well behind schedule. Mister La Forge has been assigned to evaluate the situation." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46315.2. Repairs to the particle fountain seem to have succeeded and it is now functioning smoothly. Doctor Farallon is coming aboard to demonstrate the device that carried out the repairs." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46316.6. I've summoned the senior staff in order to discuss Commander Data's theory that the exocomps are a lifeform. Doctor Farallon has attended only reluctantly." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46317.8. At Doctor Farallon's request, I have agreed to tour the station and assess the situation personally. I must decide soon whether it is in Starfleet's best interest to recommend the particle fountain as a reliable technology." ( ) Rendezvous near the Cardassian border * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46357.4. We have rendezvoused with the starship ''Cairo, near the Cardassian border for an urgent meeting with Vice Admiral Nechayev." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46358.2. The ''Enterprise is on course for a rendezvous with the Cardassian ship, Reklar. Fortunately, I still have time to prepare the ship and crew for the task ahead." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46360.8. Negotiations with the Cardassians have made little progress. I believe a military confrontation may be unavoidable." ( ) Scientific study in the Detrian system * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46424.1. The Enterprise has arrived at the Detrian system to observe a unique celestial event – the collision of two planets." ( ) Supply mission to Relay Station 47 * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46461.3. We have arrived at a communication relay station near the Klingon border where we are scheduled to deliver supplies. However, the station has not responded to repeated hails." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Qu'Vat has arrived with Commander Morag. We're preparing to question him regarding his involvement in the murder of Lieutenant Rocha." ( ) Mission to Research Station 75 * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46519.1. We have arrived at Research Station 75 to take on a rather unique passenger, one whose homecoming will undoubtedly be difficult." ( ) Mission to Bajor * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46578.4. The ''Enterprise has arrived at Station Deep Space 9 to assist in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct systems, damaged during the Cardassian occupation." ( ) Search for Worf * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46579.2. The Lieutenant Worf boarded at Deep Space 9 has failed to arrive for our scheduled rendezvous. It is now 12 hours overdue." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Our search for Lieutenant Worf was cut short when we received a cryptic message from him requesting a rendezvous with a Romulan vessel. He has informed us we will be taking on passengers." ( ) Maintenance at the Remmler Array * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46682.4. The ''Enterprise is docked at the Remmler Array, where it will undergo a routine procedure to eliminate accumulated baryon particles. In preparation for the sweep, we are evacuating the ship." ( ) Mission to Bersallis III * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46693.1. We have entered the Bersallis star system and are making preparations to evacuate the Federation outpost on the third planet." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46697.2. Although we succeeded in rescuing all 643 Bersallin colonists, we lost eight crew members. Let the record show that they gave their lives in the performance of their duty." ( ) Survey of the Volterra Nebula * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46731.5. We are in the midst of the Volterra Nebula, a stellar nursery. Our three-week mission is a routine analysis of several dozen protostars in various stages of development." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It has been over 30 years since I last saw my archeology professor. His presence has taken me back to a time when I had considered a very different career." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have completed our mission in the nebula and are en route to a diplomatic conference on Atalia VII. I must admit I've lost my enthusiasm for those proceedings." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It seems that we have not one but two competitors in our attempt to complete the Professor Galen's puzzle. I have prevailed upon the Cardassian and Klingon captains to meet with me." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46735.2. Our frequent use of high warp over the last few days has over-extended the propulsion systems. We are finishing minor repairs before returning to Federation territory." ( ) Rescue of Riker * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46778.1. Commander Riker has returned safely from his mission to Tilonus IV. Doctor Crusher has repaired the damage to his long-term memory." ( ) Mission to Boreth * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46852.2. The Enterprise is to proceed directly to the planet Boreth to take aboard a very unusual guest." ( ) Mission to Nervala IV * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46915.2. The Enterprise is orbiting Nervala IV, waiting for an opportunity to retrieve scientific data left there by Starfleet researchers when they were forced to evacuate eight years ago." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The third transport window has opened and the away team is making their final attempt at retrieving the database." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46920.1. We have retrieved the database from Nervala station and are headed for our rendezvous with the [[USS Gandhi|''Gandhi]]." ( ) Return from three-day conference * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 46944.2. Commander Data, Mr. La Forge, Counselor Troi and I are en route to the Enterprise after attending a three-day conference on the psychological effects of long-term deep-space assignments. * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. After placing the modified tricorder on the Romulan ship, we have returned to the Enterprise." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46945.3. We successfully evacuated the crew of the Romulan ship. We're on course to the Neutral Zone to bring them home." ( ) Discovery of the rogue Borg * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46982.1. Because of his unusual behavior on the planet's surface, Commander Data has asked to be temporarily relieved of duty. Unfortunately, this means he will not be able to help investigate a disturbing new change in the behavior of the Borg." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 46984.6. No additional Borg attacks have been reported in the past two days. However Starfleet has dispatched Admiral Necheyev to take command in this sector in preparation for a possible Borg invasion." * "Captain's log, supplemental. We have been on patrol for 16 hours and there are no reports of further Borg activity. But tensions continue to run high on the colonies and outposts in this sector." ( ) de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2369) Enterprise 06, 2369